Les Élus (The Ascended)
by XXTigerXEyesXX26
Summary: Kayla's back in Ipswich from a summer long vacation touring Europe with her parents. On her first night back Reid notices a tiny symbol on her back. Strange occurances follow. Kayla's ascending soon, and no one seems to know what will happen to her. Not even her. Can they figure out what the symbol means before she ascends? Or is it all just a part of turning 18. SEQUEL to Taken


**Chapter 1: Tattoo**

* * *

><p>"Oh yes!"<p>

"No. Don't stop!"

"A little to the left. Now harder." Labored breathing filled the silent room, "Ugh, thanks for the welcome home present." Kayla muttered rolling over she kissed Reid softly.

"Always happy to oblige, Ms. Parker." He replied cheekily.

"Mmmhmm… Good." She responded sitting up, and snagging his shirt off the floor.

"How was your 'family get away' anyways?" Reid watched Kayla's silhouette shrug as she pulled the neck of his shirt over her head.

"Eh. I was thankful for the time away,, but I think I missed you a bit." Kayla responded walking by one of her open windows.

"Oh?" Reid began perking up slightly, "Just a bit?" Kayla grabbed the bottle of water she'd gotten from a fast food place earlier that night when they'd stopped for something to eat, and took a sip.

"Well, Europe would've been much more fun with my quick-witted, sarcastic boyfriend by my side." Kayla laughed out making her way through the dark back to her bed.

"Aww, Love you to babe." Reid said with a smile.

"However, had you'd actually been there. I doubt those British guys with their british accents would've hit on me." She added lying back down next to Reid.

"Hey!" He pouted stealing her bottle of water causing her to send him an annoyed expression as he gulped some down.

"I can have a british accent." He began as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. "Would you like a good banging again?" He asked in the most hedious accent Kayla had ever heard.

"Oh, Babe... Those English guys have nothing on you."

Reid smirked over at her as he chuckled out the words "Shut up."

Once their laughter subsided Reid became more serious, "How's things with your foster parents though? After the whole Jake incident? I know they were worried about it."

"Oh, well. You know they were adamant about taking me away for a while hence the 'family get away' to Europe." Kayla began settling down against her boyfriend comfortably.

"Well, I don't blame them. Telling them that some creepy stalker guy tried to kidnap you is just a bit terrifying for a parent." Reid shrugged as his fingers began to rub small circles over the Kay's back.

"Yeah." Kayla sighed out remembering her parents worried faces when the school officials had explained the 'story' to them. The guys had been the quick-thinkers when it came to a cover up, but Kay just supposed they were used to that. "But, I still think taking me to Europe was a bit of an over-reaction."

"Eh. It could've been worse. They could've not let you return to Spenser."

"Oh, they didn't want me returning. I had to fight them on it. I told them that once I turned 18, I would just transfer myself back here, and there wasn't anything they could do about it. So they saved lots of time and paperwork just be letting me return." Kayla said looking up at Reid with a rebellious smile. Reid just nodded looking off into the darkness of the dorm room.

"Reid? Babe? What's the matter?" Kayla asked after a moment or two of screaming silence.

Reid glanced down in her direction as he took in a breath. "I was just thinking... seeing as you're the only female that anyones ever heard of to have powers. I'm. Just... Wondering. Are you going to ascend like- like the guys and I did?"

Kayla paused thinking, "I don't know." She finally said truthfully. "Nothing like that happened when I was little, you know? I've just had power ever since I can remember." Reid nodding resting his head down on the pillows staring off up at the ceiling.

"Are you all moved in yet?" Kayla asked changing the subject. Truthfully she didn't want to talk about turning 18. She was terrified about not knowing. It was hard for her to not have any idea what was going to happen. She couldn't stand not being able to prepare herself whether it was mentally, or physically. She just knew from what the guys went through whatever was coming was going to be painful.

"No, not yet. I'll be moving in some time next week." Reid answered pulling her from her thoughts.

"Ugh, school starts in like a week, you know." She chuckled out as she laid back moving in closer to the warmth of Reid's body.

"And,, a half!" He pointed out wearing a smirk.

Kayla rolled her eyes muttering "Lazy."

"Hey, procrastination is a skill. I've worked hard at sharpening it this summer."

"Whatever." Kayla began, "I don't wanna hear it when school starts and you're freaking out cause you haven't moved any of your stuff in."

"Yes, mom." Reid replied cheekily.

Kayla smacked his chest with a laugh. "You know, I wonder who's taking the room next door now that Sean's mysteriously MIA."

Reid shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't care. I just hope that dirtbag never comes back." His voice held a sudden fierce tone as his arms pulled Kayla in closer to him. "Quite frankly, I hope it's a chick. That way I don't have to worry about them trying to hit on you." Reid admitted.

"Well, unless she's a lesbian..." Kayla pointed out with a smirk.

"Now, that." Reid began with a smile, "I'm cool with." He laughed.

"You pervert." Kay muttered with an eye roll.

"Yeah, but you love it." Smiling Kayla leaned towards him and kissed him.

"Mmmm" Reid moaned his arms pulling Kayla on top of him. "God, don't ever go away for that long again. I mean phone sex is great and all that but it just doesn't compare to the real thing." Kayla chuckled as she leaned up and away to turn the bedside light on. Reid smirked up at her. "Took the thought right outta my head. Now I can see you much better." Laughing Kayla reached for the water bottle as she finished it off. "I'm being totally serious." Reid said in her ear once he sat up. He tossed the empty bottle across the dorm room as his hands slid into her long copper toned hair.

His mouth met hers urgently his tongue instantly sliding passed her lips clashing with hers. Kay moaned into the kiss relishing the feeling of being with Reid, it had been months since they were able to see each other let a lone have sex. Her arms slid around his neck pulling him closer. Reid's mouth worked it's way further down her neck and over her now exposed shoulder. Reid pulled at his shirt trying to get to more of his girlfried's skin. Kayla gasped as the cool surrounding air hit her heated skin. Reid had pulled the over size shirt up and off her before quickly discarding it to the floor. His hands now free to roam every inch of skin.

"Reid." Kayla gasped as she felt his tongue dart out randomly over her bare chest. His mouth trailing down of her breasts she could feel his mouth smirking as his tongue continued to lick at her flesh sending shivers up her spine at the cool air coming in through her open window. Kayla's hands slid down over Reids chest as she pushed him onto his back. She'd had enough teasing. Positioning herself correctly before slidding him into her. The feeling of his fingers on her hips, and the sound of his groan caused her hips to start rocking in a rythmic motion.

* * *

><p>After lots of panting, groping, and single word commands Kayla and Reid laid there entertwined under the thin white sheets Kayla was using for her blankets, "God." Reid panted. "I missed you."<p>

Kayla laughed sitting up letting the sheets fall to her waist as she made a move to get up from the bed.

"Whoa, Babe. You got a tattoo this summer?! Why didn't you tell me?" Reid began excitedly. "But, what is it exactly? It looks like a symbol, or something." He finished brushing his fingers over the light lines between her shoulder blades.

Kayla turned to look at him now being able to get a word in, "What're you talking about? I didn't get a tattoo. My mom would kill me."

"Well, that sure looks like a tattoo." Reid muttered. "It- it's a white ink tattoo..." Reid trailed off now leaning in to get a closer look/

"I-I didn't get a tattoo Reid. I swear."

Reid shushed her quickly as his fingers brushed over the symbol that marred Kayla's skin. "It- It looks like a scar. Like someone carved this into you, or burned it... or, something." Reid finished. Kayla could hear the confusion in his voice causing her alarm to spike.

"What?!" She yelped jumping from the bed and running to the adjoinging half bath. She manuvered herself so the symbol was in sight amd sure enough it looked as if it were a scar, or a burn. A symbol of curvy lines smack between her shoulder blades. Coming out of the bathroom she stared at Reid, "What the hell is it?" she asked shocked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out. He replied reaching for his phone. "Reid..." Kayla started to point out that it was too late at night to call the guys, but suddenly the room started spinning and Kayla's head felt dizzy. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So sorry that I haven't been updating very much of anything. I'm not sure if I should attempt to finish my old stories, because it's been so long. Or, should I just start writing new ones. Ugh, decisions, decsions. Alright. Well this is my newly started sequel to Taken. I apologize for the rawness of it. I haven't really been able to write anything in a while. Thank you for reading an please leave a review. Constructive criticsm is always appreciated.<strong>


End file.
